She-Demon
by RyujinLaw21
Summary: Sort of reincarnated? I mean i died but i basically had the same body. *Sigh* my existence was so weird. At least it was interesting now, meeting blonde demons and devil bats, things are finally looking up. Warning: Language, may have some future fluff/ lemon stuff. I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE OC OR POSSIBLE OC'S.**

Looking back on it I guess dying in this life wasn't so bad; it obviously wasn't enjoyable to be drowning in my own blood, however at least no one was around to see my less than stellar death scene. Choking through another cough I run my fingers across the ring on my hand; it's too bad I won't be able to keep my promise to my sister this time, she'll be so disappointed.

Maybe it was the blow to the head I suffered when I fell but I feel like I should be freaking out or something instead of calmly waiting for death's embrace. Honestly I thought I would die in a bed too cripple from my arthritis to move freely; instead I got hit by a stray piece of shrapnel from a nearby car crash, walking along calmly when a burning flash of pain entered my chest.

I was confused until I looked down and saw a huge hunk of metal sticking out of my ribcage, making a choking gasp that rattled my chest I fell against the sidewalk gracelessly. Honestly the one time I try to exercise I get killed that is so something that would happen to me. Almost all my blood is pooling underneath my prone form as my body grows colder, for some reason I feel my lips pull up into a bloody smile and I hear myself give a humorless chuckle ending in more rasping coughs until I breath out one last time and close my eyes; a passing thought of the afterlife runs through my head at the last second but I disregard it.

It doesn't matter where I end up if there is such a place as heaven or hell, I could care less in all honesty. I take one last shuddering breath and feel my heart stop beating, 25 years of life gone in that instant.

In the next instant however I sat up quickly, with a sharp inhale I looked around myself disoriented. I was in… a hospital? I fingered the band around my wrist lightly it had Japanese kanji written on it which for some reason I could read perfectly; Jane Doe apparently. Now the question was, why am I in a hospital in Japan? Last I checked I was bleeding out on a sidewalk in Texas; so when did I get here?

I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't notice a nurse walking in the room until she let out a startled gasp. Looking up at her I tilted my head when I took in her pale face and shaking fingers. "Are you alright?" I asked only to gawk myself when instead of English I spoke fluent Japanese "Holy shit am I speaking Japanese? What the fuck? Awesome!"

I started talking to myself completely ignoring the nurse as she ran out of the room yelling for a doctor. I look down at my hands in confusion… those are not my hands is the first thought, but the skin is the same and I have the same bruise looking scar on the side of my hand by my thumb, the same tattoos; so what's different?

With a start I realize my hands aren't swollen with arthritis anymore, from delicate looking wrists to long and slender fingers. Almost apprehensively I try to pull my hand into a fist and to my shock and delight it actually closes tightly; the last time I felt my fingernails digging into my palms like this was when I was seven years old before I was diagnosed.

Even when blood started to flow from the tiny cuts I didn't open my hands, I just sat there staring at my closed fist in a stupefied awe. When I finally looked up I saw the pale nurse was back with an older man I'm assuming to be the doctor, both of them were staring at me as if I had two heads and one of them was a chicken's. "Uh.. Hey?" I said lamely with a slight shoulder shrug. The doctor looked startled before he cleared his throat and picked up the clip board at the end of my bed, reading through it quickly he sat down next to me and checked all my vitals before waving a flashlight in my eyes.

"Well miss, my name is Doctor Sarutobi and you are currently in a Hospital in Japan, do you understand so far?" I just nod my head at him motioning for him to continue. "Good, now you've been in a coma for about three weeks you were found beaten in an alley with some head trauma so it's understandable if you are a little confused right now. Can you remember your name miss? Do you remember the attack?"

I just stare at him for a minute before I look back down at my hands in thought. An attack? That's not right I was in an accident in America I've never even been to Japan before.

"My name is Lilith, and I don't remember… I am confused do you think I could use the bathroom for a while? I want to shower and think about things for a minute." He looks like he's going to refuse so I do my very best kicked puppy impression and let tears flood my eyes. He looks away in defeat and tells the nurse to help me to the restroom.

I smile gratefully at him but on the inside I am doing the happy dance in circles with a big thumbs up and sparkles all around me.

Apparently people are supposed to have a hard time getting up after almost a month being stagnant but even with stiff muscles I hardly notice because the feeling of being able to move freely again without the hindrance of swollen joints makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine and just floating to the shower.

As the nurse starts the water I turn to the mirror above the sink and freeze, staring at my face in the mirror I start having a mini-panic attack at how young I look and the differences in my appearance. My hair is longer to the center of my back and a sort of bluish silver like a Russian blue cat, my eyes are the color of blood framed by dark lashes and even my ears are a little more pointed like an elf. Other than those things I look completely the same, tall for a girl and slim with an hourglass figure, I even had the same thick dark blue band-like tattoos on my wrists and ankles, bow shaped red lips covering straight teeth with large canines, with the changes to my ears and eyes I look like the demon I was named after.

"Are you alright Miss?" I looked at the nurse with wide eyes and nodded my head dumbly. "Alright well if you need any more help just push this button and I will come right back and assist you." She bows slightly and leaves the room. I just look at the mirror again before pulling the hospital gown off and stepping into the warm water of the shower, washing off who knows how many days of yuck; by the time I step out of the shower I feel a lot better, looking around I notice that the nurse brought me scrubs sometime while I was showering.

After getting dressed I think about what to say to the people here, it's obvious I am in some alternate reality or something because otherwise this just doesn't make sense I should just pretend to have amnesia and only remember my first name; by my guess I am around 16-17 years old so I'll most likely have to go back to school for a few years. Man what a drag. With a big sigh I walk back into the main room where the nurse and doctor are waiting for me.

I smile weakly at them and crawl back into bed waiting for the inevitable questions. "A-Ano my name is Lilith and I am almost seventeen years old but um… that's all I really remember." I feel myself tearing up and I sniffle while leaning forward to hide my face behind a wall of my hair.

Even though I am lying about that I still feel really lost and confused so it's easy to force tears to my face. "It's alright sweetheart, now we have reason to believe you are an orphan of some sort since there have been no missing person's reports and no one has come to claim you. We have some options for you to choose from since you're doing strong on recovery, in all honesty it's baffling we weren't expecting you to ever wake up.

Now this is Nurse Kobayakawa and she has a son that's around your age and we thought it would be a good idea for you to begin your life again within their household, you would have someone your age and a nurse nearby just in case something went wrong or you need anything. However if you don't want to stay with her then I'm afraid you'll have to go to an orphanage until your eighteen."

"When you say it like that it's not much of a choice is it?" I smile at them wryly before looking at the nurse's face intently. "Are you sure you want me around your family? You don't even know me." She just smiles warmly and takes my hand in hers. "Of course Lilly-chan, I would love for you to stay with us."

I look at her for a second more to see if she's serious before I flash a wide smile showing my gleaming fangs. "Well then I'd be happy to stay with you and your family Kobayakawa-san." I can tell my teeth made the doctor uncomfortable but the other woman just smiled kindly at me. Yes this could work out for me.

I walk with Mrs. Kobayakawa into her house; our arms loaded with shopping bags full of clothes and school supplies and anything else I would need while I am staying with her. "Sena-kun we're home!" She yells through the house as we set the bags down, since I woke up in the hospital my senses have been sharper so it's easy for me to hear the soft patter of frantic footsteps rushing down the stairs.

Damn that kids fast, he skids to a stop in front of his mother and I look at him intently from my position behind her. He's short with wild brown hair and doe brown eyes, scrawny but with apparently powerful leg muscles, he's actually kind of adorable; like a fluffy bunny.

He's so cute I want to squeal Kawaii! As loud as I can but I have too much dignity so I settle for a light blush and a twitch in my fingers, restraining myself from grabbing him in a crushing hug. "Sena-kun this is Lilith-san she is going to be staying with us until she graduates high school, isn't that nice? I expect you to treat her nicely dear."

When Sena looks at me I smile brightly and bow before standing and clasping our hands together. "Ne, Sena-kun you can call me Onee-chan from now on okay?" He blushes a bright red and starts stuttering a lot when I don't let go of his hands which only makes me smile wider.

"Mah Sena-kun it's alright just relax, from now on we're going to be the best of friends and that's all there is to it." I say firmly to him. When we were shopping Sena's mom told me she was worried people will pick on him at his new school, apparently he was picked on a lot in middle school. They were letting me stay with them so I feel like I should help out somehow.

"A-Alright Lilith-san." Sena smiled hesitantly at me and I could feel an almost maniacal smile grace my pale face. "Sena, Sena, Sena you have to call me Onee-chan now! Say it, yes Onee-chan. Go ahead." He stutters some more before finally getting out a quiet "big sister" all while never letting go of his heavy blush. "Great! Now I am going to put all my clothes away in my room then I'm going to make you guys dinner so be prepared to be wowed!" I shouted out and dropped his hands before bending and picking up all the bags that were sitting by the door.

I followed after mama; which she insisted I call her, into a sparsely furnished room across the hall from Sena's. The floor was a light wood, the walls were a dark grey with white trim and there was a black rug on the floor; a full sized bed was in the corner beside a window and on the other wall a desk and roller chair was sitting beside a small white dresser. I smile and set the bags down before I get to work on putting all my new clothes away and making the bed with the black silk sheets I got. After about an hour I finally finish with everything and walk downstairs into the kitchen, I get out all the ingredients we had bought earlier in the day and start to make dinner. Mama's face when I got those ingredients was hilarious; her face was a little sour looking especially when I wouldn't tell her what I was making.

"Minna, dinners ready!" I called out and set the final plate on the table. Soon enough we're all sitting around the table eating Italian goulash; "Ano, onee-chan? I was wondering if you were going to go to my school." He twiddles his thumbs as he asks and I smile at how cute he looks.

"Ah- yes I will be attending Deimon High; I'll be a year ahead of you though. Mama told me the school year started last week is that right?" He looks up at me with big brown eyes and nods making me smile wider. He flinches at the most likely demonic look on my face but gives me a small smile in return.

"Um Onee-chan, are you related to Hiruma-san? You have similar… features." Sena's mom gets a panicked look on her face when he asks about my family and I just sigh, I really hate lying and I can just feel a headache coming. "I don't know Sena-kun but I doubt it. I just got out of the hospital from a month long coma and no one came for me; I can't remember much more than my name and birthday, I don't think I am related to anyone in this town though." Sena's face falls a little after my little speech but I just throw my arm around his slim shoulders and pull him into my side.

"Don't worry about it Sena, you didn't make me feel bad or anything, although I am curious about this Hiruma person. You said he looks like me, that is surprising considering my…. Unique appearance." He blushes some more and stutters before spitting out a rushed sentence. "H-His ears are also pointed but a lot more than yours, he also has s-sharp teeth." Hmmm interesting; "Ne, Sena are you guys friends or something?" He pales a little and shakes his head no rapidly.

"I don't think Hiruma-san has friends, only slaves and minions." His face is so straight when he say's it that I can't help but burst out laughing; "Well he certainly sounds interesting then Sena-kun." I clap my hand on his shoulder before pushing myself to my feet and helping mama clear the table. "Hiiieee! No Lilith-nee Hiruma is a demon in human form he isn't interesting at all, you can't go near him ever! He's bad enough at football practice I can't ever let him near you." He says the last part under his breath but I still hear him.

I look back to see mama in the kitchen humming to herself before I lean in close to Sena's face; "Ho? Little Sena plays football? Does mama know?" At his panicked look I send him a sly smile and pat his head as I walk by; "Mah mah don't worry so much otouto I won't tell."

I can already tell that messing with Sena is going to be my new favorite past time; I haven't had this much fun in years, although I was not looking forward to attending high school again. At least I had two days to get to know the Kobayakawa family some more before starting school.

Annoying beeping woke me up two days later, I groaned loudly and tossed my fist angrily at the alarm clock completely shattering it. I blinked at my fist slowly before shrugging and getting up and showering before getting dressed in my new uniform.

The skirt was short, it barely covered anything and even wearing thigh highs didn't make me feel any better about the skimpy outfit; but I just sighed and brushed my hair leaving it to fall freely down my back, only leaving a few spiked bangs to cover one of my eyes. I don't wear make-up so that saves a lot of time, I had planned on waking up early to go to practice with Sena but I guess I slept in. Oh well I'll just have to look for him at lunch time; speaking of lunch Sena forgot his bento on the table, what a scatterbrain.

"I'm off to school mama." I call as I walk out the door, my bag is draped across my body haphazardly as the bento dangles in my fingers precariously; I start humming a random song as I jog to school completely ignoring the looks of the other students I pass, jeeze was there something wrong with my uniform or something?

People need to mind their own business I think as I turn to them with killing intent clearly on my face making them pale and scatter quickly.

I smile big and walk into the school grounds looking around for the main office; I am so bad with directions I think glumly before walking up to three guys that were near me, two were blonde and one had brown hair, the blonde I was closest to turned to me when I walked up and I saw a cross shaped scar on his face. "Hey I was wondering if you guys could tell me how to get to the main office from here? Today is my first day so I am a little turned around." I tell them while making big puppy eyes, hoping to get this over with quickly.

"Haaaa? Haaaa? Haaaaa?" The three of them said one after another and I could feel my face drop into a WTF look for a few seconds before I forced another smile making sure to make this one much bigger showing my teeth; ahhhh I love that uncomfortable look people get when they see my teeth for the first time it's almost therapeutic.

"Mah, let's try that again shall we? I am looking for the main office. Tell me where it is." My tone gets colder with each word I say and by the end of my sentence I pull a pistol out of nowhere and hold it against the blondes head while smiling pleasantly. The other blonde with the weird glasses just shakily points in the direction of a large building and I discreetly put the weapon away and pat the guy on his head as I walk by.

"Thanks for the help you guys!" I call to them and wave over my shoulder as I jog over to the building. Surprisingly it was extremely easy to get weapons in this town, the most trouble I had was getting away from mama for a few minutes. When I finally get my schedule the principal leads me to a classroom while sweating nervously the closer we get to it, interesting reaction it makes me wonder what he is so scared about.

He knocks on the door and practically sprints away causing me to just stare at the space he was just occupying idiotically; the door opens suddenly and I look up into the face of my new teacher, his meek appearance making the more primal side of me scream `prey'. Dull brown hair and eyes covered by wide framed glasses, his already short stature was reduced even more by his hunched form making him seem like a scared mouse.

"Um, c-can I help you?" Even his voice is generic and boring I can tell I won't be paying any attention in this class, I sigh heavily and hand the man my schedule. "I am in this class, I'm the new transfer." I can't even be bothered to fake cheerfulness at his skittish behavior, I just stare at him blankly while he reads over the paper; finally he nods and moves out of the way for me to enter the classroom.

"U-Uh class we have a new student joining us today, miss would you care to introduce yourself?" I stare at him for a moment before turning to the class my eyes easily landed on the one blonde in a sea of black hair, if his hair didn't catch my attention the huge rifle on his desk probably would have.

Maybe it was the fact that he was almost as demonic looking as me or maybe because he could possibly be the most handsome guy I'd ever seen, but I felt a huge malicious smile form on my face at the sight of him stroking that gun in his lap, since he hasn't looked up once since I entered the room I can only imagine what color his eyes are but I bet they are just as entrancing as the rest of him. "My name is Kobayakawa Lilith; please don't bother me too much."

The people who didn't shiver in fear when I smiled weren't so lucky at my barely veiled threat and to my delight the blonde demon finally looked up when I said the last name I was borrowing; fierce intelligent green eyes met my own blood colored orbs and I melted a little inside at his sexiness. Damn maybe school won't be so bad after all I thought with glee as I walked to a seat in the back near the windows.

 _Hiruma's POV~_

That fucking shrimp was acting really suspicious today at practice, I should find something new to threaten him with to make him focus more. As usual I was barely paying attention to the fucking wimp of a teacher until I heard the name Kobayakawa from a sultry female voice.

I lift my eyes to see a demonic looking goddess wearing the putrid school uniform. She had dark dusky blue-grey hair that went to the middle of her back, small elfin ears that had four stud piercings along the sides, blood red irises surrounded by sooty black lashes, her gleaming smile showed her prominent fangs, her body was more… developed than other girls in the school, and lastly her wrists were covered in bandages like a boxer.

Note to self: Find out what's up with that because I doubt she's a boxer. While he was making his observations she had already walked to the back of the room and sat near the windows, now most of the time he wouldn't care to pay much attention to someone unless he was planning on blackmailing them, however he knew for a fact that the only Kobayakawa family in town did not have a daughter or any girl child in the family that was his age. Which begs the question; who is she?

Letting out a gleeful cackle he pulled out his laptop and started searching through any and all information on this "Kobayakawa Lilith" that was not supposed to exist.

After wasting basically the whole class researching he had to conclude that this girl was either a ghost or did not exist from the age seven until a month ago when she was admitted to the hospital with serious injuries and spent the month in a coma.

She disappeared when she was seven from a family vacation to some mountain, the family never reported her missing but her school teachers and neighbors did, the parents were investigated for murder and abandonment but due to lack of evidence they were left alone; the girl was assumed dead, there has been no sign of her since then until now.

It's like she just appeared one day, beaten but alive and that was that. Her original name was Yamamoto Lilith, blood type AB, birth date the 4th of November, hair blueish grey, eyes red. That was pretty much the only information he could find out about her; and that pissed him off to no end because for some reason he wanted- no he needed to know more.

Good thing he basically owned that fucking shrimp, with another loud KEKEKE he left the room completely ignoring the cowering students and half hearted protests from the teacher as he made his way down to the first year hallway. Just as he got to the fucking shrimps classroom, everyone was released for lunch, delaying him for a moment.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that girl stalking down the hallway like a predator, people unconsciously moving out of her way, he stepped aside when she came closer letting her pass him into the class room. Hmmm he decided to observe them for now and confront the fucking shrimp during practice.


	2. Kind of announcment

**I would like it if someone would review this so I know if it is worth adding to or not. Not that you have to but I probably won't keep going if I don't get some feedback at least. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

After spending the whole class eye stalking Hiruma I was getting a little hot under the collar so when the bell rang for lunch I practically prowled the halls on my way to Sena's classroom. I noticed Hiruma by the class as well but disregarded him for the moment, I walked to Sena's desk and jumped on him the bento's dangling from my fingertips in front of his face.

"Sena-kun, you forgot your lunch this morning." I playfully patted his head and sat in the desk next to his. "Ah Lilith-oneechan, I was wondering where you went to. This is my friend Monta we're on the team together; and thanks for bringing me my lunch too." He smiles brightly at me and I swear I can see flowers burst into life behind him, seriously what the hell is this an anime or something?

"A-ah yes you're welcome Sena, and it's nice to meet you Monta-kun." He blushes and laughs under his breath as we all bring out our lunches and start to eat. "Sennaaa guess what, I have that guy Hiruma in my class isn't that great?" Sena jerked his head up towards me with a horrified look on his cute face while Monta just choked on his food.

"Oh god you poor, poor soul." After finally swallowing his food Monta was acting like it was the worst thing in the world to be in the same class as Hiruma. "I don't know what you guys problem is with that guy but I think he's really cool and pretty handsome too." My grin turned lecherous towards the end of the sentence. "I mean his eyes are so green it's like tiny gems on his face, he's tall, and he also has that bad boy aura that just attracts attention not even mentioning all his guns… (Sigh) he's almost perfect so far."

By now the whole class was staring at me like I was completely insane, which in their defense was not far off the mark. Chuckling darkly I just pop some rice into Sena's open mouth forcing him to eat his lunch. I am sure by the end of the day there will be a lot of rumors about me but I could care less; honestly even in my past life I couldn't get along with anyone except my sister and other violent or weird people. I can't help looking angry all the time, that's just how my face looks; and if I have sadistic tendencies well that's just an unfortunate coincidence.

For some reason I felt like I was being watched, I had been ignoring the sensation the whole time since I thought it was just the people from the classroom but it felt like it was coming from the hallway. Narrowing my eyes I turned my head to the doorway catching sight of glowing emerald iris's making my breath clog in my throat.

 _Hiruma POV~_

Listening to the girl talk to the fucking shrimp I could feel my lips pull up off my teeth in a gleeful smile, with every word I could feel my body trembling with excitement. _This is interesting_ I decided; looking into the classroom one last time I caught the crimson eye of my new little toy and with a playful smirk I winked at her before I walked to the football club room cackling in riotous laughter. Life was definitely looking up.

 _Time skip~_

After spending the rest of the school day in the club room planning torture/practice drills for the fucking children I call my team, I was completely ready to play football. Popping a bubble with my gum I start undressing from my school uniform and pulling out my football pads; if I was paying attention sooner I would have heard two voices coming from outside the door but I wasn't so when the door opened showing my boxer clad body to the two teens I was to surprised to even cover myself.

Sena's face blossomed red as he stuttered trying to pull Lilith away from the door, but she had her feet planted eyes completely devouring my visage. Not gonna lie I may have flexed a little when I pulled my pants on. Deadpanning at the fucking shrimp I just walked closer to them and shut the door in his face ignoring his startled shriek as I finished getting dressed. KEKEKE this is fun.


	4. Answers to comments

Ah to answer some questions: I don't think I'm going to make her play, it'll probably just be helping with practice and stuff, and she will probably be another manager.

Yes to conflict with Mammori because I just don't like her, and it's in the beginning after Monta is already playing but I'm not sure exactly where yet I have to go back and decide. I am glad people are enjoying it so I hope I will meet your expectations. Thank you for reading so far.


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

Lilith~

Oh. Hot. Damn. Mother of all things sinful and delicious; a mostly naked Hiruma Yoichi is a force to be reckoned with. I finally snapped out of it when the door slammed in Sena's face; "Eeeehhhhhhh that was so embarrassing." Sena was hiding behind his hands as he kneeled next to the football shack. If I could see his face I'm sure it would be red, I had to force down an evil cackle but I couldn't quite stop the menacing grin that would make chills run down a man's spine and children cry in fear as it spread across my pale face. "Hmph pssshhhh hahahaha oh sena you really are so innocent you couldn't even see his dick and you are sitting there blushing like a virgin on her wedding night hufufufufu." Trying to muffle the dark laughter was getting difficult but she kept her lips clamped tight even as sena screeched about foul language and saying unladylike things.

She distracted him by asking about what they were doing for practice that day and he said they were going to be testing students who wanted to play for the team. Hiruma finally came out of the clubhouse in his football uniform making her drool a little. "Hurry up and get on the bus fucking shrimp, fucking girlfriend you're coming too YA-HA!" He fired a machine gun into the air and cackled. "Oh I'm your girlfriend now?" She asked him coyly with a smirk earning a fanged smile in return. "Che of course, who else?" She smiled in absolute delight and jumped to his side wrapping her arms around his toned chest, taking in his scent at the same time; Ahh wonderful.

They walked to the bus attached at the hip, ignoring sena's incoherent sputtering. "I guess I should properly introduce myself if we're going to be having relations- I mean a relationship; so my name is Kobayakawa Lilith please treat me well." They shared an evil smirk at her flirtatious tone as they stood next to the bus waiting for everyone to board. "Well if we're doing it like that then I'm Hiruma Yoichi pleased to meet you kitten; hurry up you lazy fuckers!" He turned from me and screamed the latter at the scattered students who were supposed to be getting on the bus, firing his gun at them. "That is so fucking hot… now if only one of them would bleed a little." He laughed in glee shooting faster making the boys dance to avoid getting hit. Once everyone was on the bus we followed in after them.

"Alright is that everyone?" As soon as he asked that a short rounded teen practically flew on the bus followed by the trio of idiots she met that morning. "Haa? Haaa? Haaaaa?" She u fu fu fu fu fu'd at them and kicked them into a seat before settling herself into Yoichi's lap. "Let's go fucking driver!" He kicked the back of the drivers chair and wrapped a thin but muscular arm around her midsection as they started moving.

After half an hour of driving with loud children they arrived at Tokyo Tower, piling out they all stood in a group around Yoichi; she stood beside sena for the moment to let him give the instructions. "Welcome to Hell Tower YA-HA!"


End file.
